The Poem
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: After Sakura's death, Hinata browse through her desk and finds a poem, one that Hinata will hold close to her forever.


Me: AND HERE'S IT IS!! My first HinataXSakura story! Yay!!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto

Me: If I did the evil bunnies would be dead! MWHAA!! MWHAA!!

* * *

Hinata watched from a lone chair by a window as people came to her empty home and went. None of them said anything but the look in their eyes said it all, they pitied her. She hated it, all the people who'd visit her would ask if she was alright but how could she be when Sakura was dead?

The funeral took place today, all of Konoha and other countries appeared to pay their respects to the fallen cherry blossom. Everyone that Sakura had met was there even the Akatsuki.

She longed for Sakura's kisses, Sakura's touch, the way Sakura would say her name she longed for it all. A single tear ran down Hinata's cheek and dripped down her neck.

It was her fault, she should have known Sakura was depressed and could have done something about it but she didn't and now Sakura is dead.

Her pale index finger traced the ruby necklace Sakura gave her for her birthday. It was Sakura's mother's when she was alive; it was giving down to mother to daughter for centuries. Hinata gazed at an envelope with her name on it, it was from Sakura but she couldn't bear to open it.

Hinata gently browsed through the desk that was made out of cherry wood; it was also Sakura's. She was looking through one of the drawers when a folded piece of paper fell out. Hinata picked it up, confused, why would paper be there.

Hinata carefully unfolded the paper and eagerly scanned it. She gasped; it was a poem about Sakura's death. How could Sakura have writing it before it happened? Hinata looked closer at the poem. Tears threatened to flow.

This was what Sakura wrote right before her death. Hinata smiled a little, even though she was sad, it gave her courage. She held it tightly in both of her hands to her chest.

*************

Hinata treasured the poem for years and years. She was always happy and smiling for that is what Sakura wanted; she said so in the letter she wrote to her. Hinata never loved anyone other than Sakura, true love is what they had and Hinata could not bring herself to love someone else.

*************

Hinata grinned; she has lived a nice long life. She fell in love with Sakura and had the most wonderful friends and comrades. What more can she have asked for? She was now eighty-nine and still alone in her big house.

Hinata rocked back and forth calmly. She knew she was dying but she didn't care, as long as she got to see Sakura again she didn't care. She clutched Sakura's poem tightly, her pearl-colored eyes remembering every detail.

She hacked up some blood. She frown at the crimson liquid in her hand, she will not die looking like a mess. Walking over to her sink, Hinata washed her hands delicately. She then put on a nice turquoise dress.

Hinata felt the life drain out of her body as she closed her eyes and smile. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. Her arms spread out, leaving the poem on her chest, unfolded. When her body was found they framed the poem and hung it on a wall in Hinata's room.

For all to see as they passed by the poem of Sakura,

_As I wait for death to consume me,_

_I feel happiness inside this empty soul._

_For even though I have suffered,_

_I will finally be free from these chains that have bound me._

_As I crash into the welcoming marble floor,_

_I give a smile to all those who crowd around me._

_As darkness catches me with its deadly clutches,_

_I see my love standing over me._

_Her shimmering tears bear into my cold skin._

_My smile widens,_

_I did this for her,_

_I cannot live with this lie that lies under this skin,_

_I chuckle,_

_She'll never know._

_My life has slipped into peace,_

_And away from the beast._

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it!

Eddie: -reads from a piece of paper- If you don't than Yoi no Chi's army will kill you –glares- this is stupid-

Me: -ignores Eddie- I know it's different from the other HinataXSakura but I think it's nice!


End file.
